The Game
by The iPod Addict
Summary: Rule 1: You are playing The Game. Rule 2: Every time you think about The Game, you lose. Rule 3: Loss of The Game must be announced. A bunch of drabbles of people losing The Game. PS: You just lost. XD
1. Chapter I Essay Questions

_**A/N:** This takes place in the ever dramatic, 'I am L,' scene. Just a little parody of it. ^-^ Enjoy! Also, I know they weren't sitting down. It's a par-o-dy! Not every thing is going to be perfect. Besides, I like it this way better. ^-^  
**Disclaimer:** I own Death Note and came up with The Game and you aren't losing The Game right now by reading this. (Which basically means I don't own Death Note, nor did I come up with the genius idea that is The Game, and you are losing by reading this. In fact, you lost just by reading my summary. ^-^)_

* * *

**_Essay Questions_**

**Light's POV**

"Do you want to know a secret?"

I don't know him, don't know anything _about_ him, other than the fact he's smart enough to get a perfect score on the entrance exams, but something in me _does_ want to know.

Curiosity killed the cat, I guess.

"I can keep a secret," I tell him nonchalantly. We both sit down, me like a normal person and him as if he's ready to jump up in the air for a butterfly.

Out of nowhere, he turns towards me dramatically and whispers, "I want to tell you that you just lost The Game."

My eyes widen and I almost fall out of my chair. No! I- I just lost The Game! I was trying so hard not to think about it and-

No. I have to calm down, act as if I don't know what he's talking about.

"The Game?" I ask. There's no way of him knowing that I've tried so hard to forget about it.

Instead, his lips turn up in a smirk. "I am sorry. I thought you knew. After all, you aced the exam, correct?"

My smug smile falls off my face as a look of horror takes its place.

Now I know he knows because-

"Shit."

-That was one of the essay questions.

* * *

_**A/N:** So... yeah. Enjoy my new drabble! ^-^ Oh, and **reviews** make me gush super hard and write even more. Just a little hint there. XD PS: You just lost The Game. ;P  
Visit LoseTheGame(dot)com!!_


	2. Chapter II No Winning

_**A/N:** This takes place when Light has no memories and is handcuffed to L. I hope you like it! PS: Wow, you people lose The Game a lot, huh?  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note, or The Game. In fact, it is still a mystery to everyone about who did come up with The Game. Well, it wasn't me. ^-^_

* * *

**No Winning**

**Third Person POV**

You see, Light doesn't wake up in the morning and say to himself, "Gee, I wonder how I can convince L I'm not a mass murderer playing a god today."

Well, he doesn't really talk to himself at all, but that was beside the point.

When Light first wakes up, his first thoughts aren't about Kira, or about his perfect new world, or even about how annoying Misa was last night on their date.

No, when he's first awake, his thoughts are all about L and, mainly, how Light can get under his skin today.

And today, Light had a plan that was complete genius.

**-A Little While Later, Downstairs in the Task Room-**

"Hey, L?" Light poked the detective's side. Ryuzaki ignored him. "L?" Another poke from Light and more ignoring from Ryuzaki. "L?"

Once again, L was poked. Sighing in annoyance, he turned to Light. "Kira?"

Light glared, but continued poking and saying L's name. "L?"

The raven haired glared back, this time poking Light's side as well as he said, "Kira?

"L?" _Poke._

"Kira?" _Poke._

"L?" _Poke._

"Kira?" _Poke._

_"L?" Jab._

_"Kira?" Kick!_

_"L!" Punch!_

_"Kira!!" Bitch-slap._

Light held his check. "Did you just bitch-slap me!?"

"What if I did, Kira?! What are you going to do about it? Give me a _heart attack?!"_

Light steamed. "I'm not Kira!!"

"Prove it!!"

"I-" Light bit his tongue, not wanting to ruin the perfect chance to start his plan. He smirked, all anger gone. "How about this?" Light knew L's brain worked fast and worked out every little possibility with statistics, "You and I will play a game," meaning L couldn't _not_ think about something. "If I win, I'm not Kira. If you win, I am Kira and you can execute me. Deal?"

L paused for a moment, confused at the change of attitude and topic. All he had to do was win a mere game and Kira will be gone? If L didn't know Light, he would've said yes right away and put him on death row.

However, L _did_ know Light. If the teen wasn't absolutely sure he would win, he wouldn't have made the proposition. Still, it was very tempting to see what the Light planned to do.

"Very well, Light."

"Light?! What are you talking about?!" his father yelled. "I can't lose you over a game!!"

He turned to his father, nothing but seriousness on his face and in his tone. "It's not _a_ game, Dad. It's _The _Game."

"Bu-!"

"Sorry, Dad, but he already said yes."

"Mr. Yagami, I am sorry, but if Light wishes to bet his entire life on a simple game, then he may."

Soichiro looked as if Big Foot himself just walked in and ate all of L's sweets before making out with Ukita and leaving.

Turning back to Light, L said, "What is the game, Light-kun? Russian Roulette**(1)**?"

He smirked. "Ryuzaki, don't you think I would pick a more creative game than Russian Roulette?"

"Then tell me what we are playing."

Light's smirk only grew in size. "The Game."

**-A Couple Minutes Later-**

_'Don't think about-. No! I mustn't think about-. Wait, isn't this considered thinking about-? Brain! Stop thinking about-!!'_

_'Why are young kangaroos called Joeys? That's doesn't make any sense. Ugh!! I just __hate__ that annoying girl! I want to rip Misa's head off and feed it to the Joeys!! Why do I go out with someone as stupid as her?'_

L uncharacterisctically stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "I have just lost The Game!!" he yelled, obviously angered.

"Yes! I win!!" Light did something that could be seen as either a victory dance or a retard that's high.

L glared at the teen before an idea came to mind. "Technically speaking, Light-kun, you lost the minute I said 'I have just lost The Game.'"

"Exactly, which means you though about it first and therefore I win."

L smirked. "How do I know Light-kun did not cheat and think about The Game but simply did not say it?"

Light's victory dance/drunk retard thing stopped. "Don't you believe me when I say I'm a man of his word?"

Without a moment's hesitation, L answered, "No."

Light feigned a look of disappointment on his face. "That hurts, Ryuzaki."

The detective replied, "Either way, Light-kun, this game is impossible to win."

Kira lowered his head and rubbed his hands together before muttering darkly, "Not for a god, a god of the new world!" Light started to laugh like a gopher on crack, one that obviously needed rehab.

L turned slowly to Light. "Why are you laughing like that, Light-kun?" _'Kira...'_

The teen snapped out of it, jerking his head to L and trying to think of a buyable excuse. "Oh, because Walmart is having a sale today on toilet paper and Head Quarters was running out. How many bathrooms do you have in this place, Ryuzaki?"

"Fifty-two."

Light, glad the subject changed, wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Good! This means Light is not going to be executed, right?" Mr. Yagami said, turning to L pleadingly.

L put his thumb to his mouth and mulled it over. "Mm. I suppose not. After all, a game cannot tell me if you are Kira, correct, Light-kun?"

Two words: Tennis game.

"Right."

Soon, everyone returned to work and this whole dilema was just about forgotten.

Well, that's until L said, "You still lost just as much as I did."

Light sulked. There was just no winning with this guy, was there?

* * *

_**A/N:** I don't really know where this came from. I woke up and then this hit me, so immediately, I turned on the computer and wrote a quick draft. Now I'm posting it. Anyways, enjoy! ^-^  
Oh, and **review!** All writers love it when you do.  
__**(1):** Russian Roulette is a game where two or more people stand in a circle and throw in money. Each round, they throw more money. However, each round someone dies. They pass around a gun that is set to shoot at the (i.e.) 5th shot, or so. Whoever is fifth in the circle would then die. Each player holds the gun under their chin and pulls the trigger, hoping the bullet isn't in their round. The last person standing gets all the money. This game is basically suicide and in no way do I agree with anyone playing it. However, it is a real game and some people do play it. They are very stupid and in the future you should never try this. Ever.  
**PS:** Yes, this is going to be at the end of each chapter in this. You just lost the game. XD_


	3. Chapter III Obsessions

_**A/N:** I know, I haven't updated in forever, especially this fic. And this chapter is incredibly short. But I was trying to turn it into something else and that took too long I just posted this.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Death Note_, or The Game._

* * *

**Obsessions  
****Third Person POV**

They were eating lunch. That's it. Nothing special, or out of the ordinary.

Well... At least not until-.

"DAMN IT!" Matt fell backwards out of the lunch table's chair, throwing up his DS. Mello stood up in alarm, trying to peak over the edge of the table to see if his friend was hurt. "I JUST LOST THE GAME!!"

"So?" Mello came around the other end of the table, stretching out a hand and helping the redhead up. The gamer rubbed his head. "You play games all the time. Chances are you'll lose every now and again."

Matt shook his head. "You don't get it, Mello. The Game is international. People all around the world play it. I just lost against the _world_!"

Mello snickered. "Don't you think you're over exaggerating? Besides, aren't you usually the calm one?"

The gamer looked at Mello and twitched, his hands midair, like they were aching for more buttons to press. "Believe me, Mello, you'd react the same way if you were playing."

"I don't get obsessed with games like you."

Matt snorted. "Yeah, you just get obsessed with beating Near."

* * *

**_A/N: Review!!  
PS: You all just lost The Game. ^-^_**


End file.
